Her Cloak
by The3Ryans
Summary: Weiss never knew how much that cloak meant to Ruby... until it was gone. Now she must help her emotionally broken girlfriend and find where that red cloak went. White Rose story!
1. Chapter 1

"Ruby will you hurry up in there? I need to go too you know. And I don't want to be late for classes," Weiss complained with her arms crossed. She was standing beside the bathroom door in her night gown waiting for Ruby to finish up in there.

"I'll be out in a second!" Ruby called back. Weiss let out a sigh and decided to pace around their dorm. Ever since Yang and Blake went away on a partner's training mission for the weekend it had been just Ruby and Weiss. Back then Weiss would have pulled her hair out from dealing with Ruby for three days, but things had changed a lot since then. Mainly because she was now dating the red haired dunce. Weiss smiled at the memory of when Ruby came to Weiss, as red as her namesake, asking if she'd like to go for dinner in Vale. At first Weiss only said yes because she didn't want to upset her leader, but as it got closer to the date Weiss became more nervous and was having a conflict with herself. She always thought she was straight. But after spending dinner with Ruby, talking with Ruby, then looking into her happy silver eyes as the two shared their first kiss, she was sure she definitely like-liked Ruby. She wouldn't dare say the 'L' word yet; this was all still new to Weiss. She didn't want to rush things, nor did she feel ready for that word yet. Despite the good weekend they had she did miss the blonde oaf and the cat ninja and was glad they were coming back today, although she'd never say that out loud.

Ruby then opened the door to the bathroom. She was still in her pyjamas with a towel wrapped around the back of her neck. As she passed Weiss she quickly leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Room's yours now my princess," Ruby said as she walked towards the draws with a big grin. Weiss cheeks glowed a light red at Ruby's actions. "Dolt" Weiss quickly grabbed her uniform and headed for the bathroom.

"Erh Weiss... have you seen my cloak?" Ruby asked looking over her shoulder as she opened the second draw.

"Didn't you put it in the wardrobe?" she replied. Before she shut the door she saw Ruby quickly go to the mentioned wardrobe and open it. Weiss quickly took off her night gown and underwear as she entered the shower. Despite being constantly called the snow queen, ice queen, snow angel, ice princess, she hated the cold. It reminded her too much of home. She preferred being warm and feeling the heat, which is why she enjoyed the hot water sprinkling down onto her form. Fancy Ruby forgetting where she put her cloak, Weiss shook her head at her partner's mistake. Back then it use to irritate Weiss and anger her how Ruby acted at times. How a child like her got into Beacon completely baffled her. Now it was aspects that Weiss liked about her. They even at times caused the heiress to smile. They were what made Ruby well... Ruby, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Once she finished her shower and dried herself off she began to put on a new pair of underwear and her uniform. During her shower, Ruby had plenty of time to change into her uniform. It also saved time and made sure they didn't see each other while changing. Both were definitely not ready to see each other with lesser clothing than their pyjamas. However when Weiss opened the door, Ruby had not changed out of her pyjamas yet, not only that but almost all the draws and wardrobes were open. The red head herself was inside one of them, moving hangers and coats around.

"Ruby! Aren't you changed yet?" Weiss frowned with her hands on her hips. If they didn't hurry they would be late for class which was... ten minutes from now!

"Ruby! We have ten minutes till classes start and you're not in your uniform yet!" Weiss scolded her leader. As no response came from Ruby Weiss marched over to her girlfriend and spun her around to face her.

"Ruby! W..." Weiss angry face quickly changed to confusion and slight concern.

"Oh... hey Weiss, didn't see you there," Ruby didn't seem...right. Her eyes every now and then would quickly look to different parts of the room. A worried look dons the leaders face as she scratched her right arm. "Weiss... h-have you seen my cloak anywhere?"

"Your cloak? No I haven't" Weiss didn't like the way Ruby was acting. Ruby looked around the room again then stopped at Weiss bed.

"Maybe it's under your bed!" Ruby quickly sprinted and slid towards her bed. Before Weiss could even act, Ruby had already crawled underneath.

"Ruby! You're going to get dirty under there!" Weiss shouted. Not a second later there was a thud noise followed by a yelp of pain. Soon Ruby crawled back out rubbing her head. Weiss sighed and knelt down next to her.

"You dunce, you okay?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded her head then looked at the clock in the room.

"Look erm... y-you'd better get to class. I know how much you like getting there early," Ruby said looking around the room. Weiss did want to get to class early, but she didn't feel like she should leave Ruby alone in this...state she's in.

"But what about you?" the heiress asked.

"I'll... I'll look around for five more minutes... if I don't find it I'll get changed and sprint to class. You go on ahead," Ruby finally looked back to her girlfriend and put on a smile. Despite that feeling of concern and doubt to leaving Ruby alone, Weiss gave a nod and for good measures leant forward and kissed her girlfriends forehead.

"Five minutes, or I'll make you do an essay," Weiss said with a grin then stood up to leave the room. She opened the door and after looking back and giving a wave to Ruby, who returned a wave of their own, left for class.

Weiss sat in her seat as Professor Oobleck almost teleported to different parts of the room, due to his coffee intact. They were now halfway through the lesson and Ruby had not shown up. Weiss was starting to get very concerned. She regretted leaving that girl alone, why did she let herself go to class while Ruby clearly wasn't all right. Damn it. _"Just how important was that cloak to her?"_ She thought, trying to focus on taking notes but failing. If there was more time in between the classes she would go back to check on the red head. She just hoped that Ruby would appear for the next class.

Half an hour into the second class, still no Ruby. Weiss was through waiting, she needed to check on her to see what was wrong. She quickly stood up, bringing the attention of students and the professor.

"Miss Schnee. Something seems to trouble you. Confess to me your strife!" Professor Port bellowing voice called out to her.

"I... I have to go. My partner may be in trouble. Please Professor... I'll cover the work that I miss and...," Weiss began but stopped when Port raised his hand.

"I'm sure you will Miss Schnee. If your partner is in need of help then go to her my child!" Port nodded and motioned to the door.

"Thank you sir," Weiss smiled and quickly ran out the classroom. One student then put his hand up.

"Sir? My partner is in need of help too! Can I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course you cannot! Now where was I? Oh yes, so as I was surrounded by Grimm only armed with a leek..." Many groans echoed the room as Port continued one of his long winded stories of his past.

Weiss quickly ran down the hallways. She hoped that Ruby was okay. She hoped nothing bad happened. She hoped when she returned to her dorm Ruby would be sitting there with a sheepish look on her face, saying she lost track of time like the dunce she is. However when she arrived to see her dorm door slight open her hopes slowly started to fade. When she opened the door, all her hopes where shattered. She never should have left her alone.

Inside the dorm room Ruby was nowhere to be seen, however to say that a tornado when through their dorm room was putting it lightly. All clothes were all over the floor, the draws where scattered across the floor, the wardrobes where pushed over, the curtains were pulled from the wall and the make shift bunk beds had fallen apart. Yang's bed was now sideways on the floor with its mattress flung across the room, Blake's bed thankfully untouched. The same could not be said however for Weiss and Ruby's beds. The ropes holding the bottom end of the bed were cut, so half of Ruby's bed was literally through Weiss. Feathers were everywhere from the destruction of Weiss bed, but also from Ruby's as it had seemingly been sliced open.

Weiss backed away from the door in fear. What was going on? Did Ruby do this? Did someone attack her? How could she leave her alone like that?! She was a terrible partner! A terrible girlfriend! Weiss quickly shook her head and looked around, hoping to find some clue that would lead her to her girlfriend. Thankfully she didn't have to look far to see rose petals littered across the floor, leading out of the dorm and down the hallway. Weiss entered the dorm room and went straight for one of the wardrobes and reached in, hoping what she was looking for was there. Thankfully it was, so now with Myrtenaster in hand she ran out the dorm room, following the rose petals that would hopefully lead her to her rose.

Following the trail she was lead to the locker room. She knew she was in the right place when she heard familiar gunshots coming from inside, the gunshots of Crescent Rose. There was a male student against the wall outside who saw Weiss approaching.

"Don't go in there! She's crazy!" she shouted. Weiss glared at the boy who insulted her girlfriend and approached him.

"What happened?" she demanded an answer.

"I was just getting something from my locker when she sped around the corner. She had this crazed look in her eye, blood all over her arm, wearing pyjamas I think?" he began to explain.

"What happened then?" Weiss snapped, not wanting to dilly dally.

"Right... so she went to her locker I think, tried putting in her code. But she couldn't remember it, in her state I wasn't surprised. But then she pulled out her weapon and shot the locker open. She looked inside then started shooting all the other lockers!" he quickly finished. Weiss looked back to the locker room, and then with an intake of breath she marched towards it, bracing herself for whatever was waiting for her.

Inside she saw who she was looking for. Ruby was stood in front of a locker that didn't belong to her. The door was open and riddled with bullet holes. She was flinging everything out of it while muttering very quickly. When Ruby stepped away from the locker, Weiss' heart cracked at the sight of her girlfriend. Ruby looked horrible. Her eyes were full of fear and panic and her skin was paler than usual. She looked even more manic than when she left her. The arm that Ruby scratched when she was nervous before at the start of the day was now red with cuts. Her other arm however was badly cut open with what looked like pieces of wooden splinters inside the wound. Neither of the wounds on her arms seemed to bother Ruby at all, she was moving around chaotically muttering very quickly to herself.

"Oh my god... Ruby... what happened to you!" Weiss ran over to hug her but jumped back with a yelp as Ruby suddenly pulled out Crescent Rose and fired wildly at another locker, filling it with bullets. Weiss quickly ran and tackled the red head to the ground. Making sure Crescent Rose was out of Ruby's reach Weiss wrapped her arms around her. Ruby then started lashing out, fighting to be free while screaming out.

"NO! I NEED TO FIND MY MUM'S CLOAK! NEED TO FIND MUM! NEED TO FIND HER CLOAK! NEED TO FIND MY MUM!" Ruby repeatedly screamed, trying to free herself from Weiss.

"Ruby! Please! You're scaring me! Please calm down! Please!" Weiss pleas fell on deaf ears as Ruby continued to act out. Soon Weiss began to hear a familiar voice calling out from the hallways.

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU SIS?! I'M COMING!" It was Yang. She had returned! Thank god! She must be able to help calm down Ruby.

"YANG! IN THE LOCKER ROOM! PLEASE HELP ME!" Weiss screamed out, tears now breaking through the dams behind her eyes. Seeing Ruby like this was too much for her. Soon the blonde barrelled around the corner with Blake to see what was going on, Ember Celica at the ready.

"Yang... please help me calm her!" Weiss pleaded. Yang was already skidding across the floor towards them. She quickly pulled Ruby towards her in a hug, Ruby still fought to get out of her grip. Yang then started humming a tune into her ear. This tune sounded familiar to Weiss, as if maybe she had sung it before during one of her recitals before she took up hunting. The humming seemed to be working as Ruby seemed to calm down. When Yang finished Ruby looked between her and Weiss.

"Y...Yang?... W...Weiss?" Ruby whimpered. Before either could respond Ruby pressed her face against Yang's shoulder and cried. Her cries echoed in the locker room as she screamed into Yang, tears pouring profusely down her cheeks.

"It's gone! It's gone!" she screamed as Yang rubbed her back and gently rocked her. Weiss felt powerless as she watched her girlfriend broken emotionally, causing more tears to fall from Weiss eyes.

"What's gone?" Yang asked softly. Ruby hiccupped and cried some more into her shoulder, then finally accepted the harsh reality.

"My mum's cloak... it's gone!"

**_A/N: Well... I gave in to my own demands that I didn't want to do. I have now started a second story when I've not finished my first. This will be my downfall on fanfic updates I can see it happening DX_**

**_This was a story idea that came to me while I was on holiday this past week. I have the story complete in my mind from start to finish and it won't be long like I plan for White Rose in Red Snow. And no I've not given up on The White Rose in Red Snow either! I will finish both these stories!_**

**_NOW FOR IMPORTANT NEWS! I am in the process of planning a ridiculously huge RWBY AU story that I'll also been writing._**

**_...*looks at what I previously typed*_**

**_Okay I know I'm ruining myself even more here now with a third story, however I have never felt excited about writing a story like this ever since my first ever fanfic. I want to make sure it's perfect so there will probably be long gaps between updates for that. So far the title for it is "The RWBY Chronicles of Hordian" It's a dark fantasy AU in a brand new world, no different interpretations of the land of Vale, Vacuo, Mantle, Atlas ect ect. BRAND NEW CRUEL WORLD! Chances are I won't publish the first prologue until after RWBY Volume 2 finishes._**

**_Heck I was so excited for this story that I even created my first ever Tumblr! And I have no idea how to use Tumblr! So far I put up a post of some bits of lore from the world of Hordian, where the story takes place in. Go and have a look, I'll put the link in my profile page._**

**_So anyway, that's all from me now, expect updates from Her Cloak, The White Rose in Red Snow, and the first prologue to The RWBY Chronicles of Hordian._**

**_The3Ryans_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yang while carrying the crying Ruby marched straight to their dorm room with Weiss and Blake jogging behind. Yang kicked the door open to see the state their dorm was in.

"Damn...," Yang looked behind her to see team JNPR's dorm room. Weiss immediately ran to the door and knocked hastily. She quickly rubbed her bloodshot eyes once again; she hadn't stopped mentally punishing herself over this ordeal. _"How could you leave her alone you idiot! You knew something wasn't right and you still chose to go to class, then you went to the next one?! You picked your own damn education over the wellbeing of your girlfriend! You are the worst! You don't deserve her!"_ By this point Pyrrha opened the door with a warm smile.

"Hello, how ma... oh!" Pyrrha covered her mouth with her left hand at the sight of Ruby. Weiss or Yang didn't need to say anything as Pyrrha stepped aside to let them in. Ren and Nora looked up in surprise to see Yang march in and place Ruby down onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Jaune's. Ruby curled up into a ball on her right side and clutched onto the pillow, pressing her face into it as she continued to cry.

"What happened?" Pyrrha exclaimed, looking between the other members of team RWBY and the nasty looking cut on her left arm. Seeing as her other two team mates were distracted with their concern for Ruby, Blake stepped forward.

"Ruby lost her cloak and she can't find it anywhere," Blake answered. The two girls of JNPR looked over in shock to the young red head, except for Ren who raised his eyebrow in dissatisfaction.

"That's it? And this is a big deal for all of you?" Ren looked confused and mildly annoyed. Ruby was acting like this over a missing cloak. Not only did it not make sense to him bit it's disrupted the silence he had when he was meditating. However his question seemed to let the raging dragon out as Yang marched over to him, grabbing his collar and lifting him up.

"That cloak is all she has left of her mother so yes! It is a big deal! If you got a problem with it then get out!" she then threw him aside and immediately went straight back to worrying for Ruby. Ren staggered a bit before straightening out his coat in annoyance.

"Well by how bad her arm looks she needs a nurse. I'll go get one," Ren said. As he walked out the door he passed Jaune who returned with a bag of groceries. He could honestly say he didn't expect to see this scene before him when he returned. Pyrrha, Nora and team RWBY crowded his room, while Ruby was on his bed, hugging his pillow to her face as she soaked it with her tears and blood coming from her arm.

"Erh... guys? What's going on?" Jaune asked confused, sheepishly holding the bag of groceries in front of him. Pyrrha walked over to him and whispered into his ear. He then promptly dropped the groceries on the floor with his mouth wide open.

"What? But she always... I mean... wow that's horrible," Jaune said walking over to the bed. Yang smiled lightly; maybe not all the boys of JNPR were heartless idiots. "We could... get her a new one?" Ruby heard what Jaune said and her wallowing grew louder. Yang stood corrected, the boys of JNPR will die today.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Yang screamed as her hair ignited and her eye glowed red again. This time Blake was quick to be at her partner's side and held her shoulders.

"Yang... breath... everyone doesn't understand the situation like we do. Jaune means well," Blake said calmly as she proceeded to give the fiery blonde a shoulder massage. It seemed to do the trick as the flames died out and her eyes returned to being lilac.

"Maybe we should be having this conversation outside," Pyrrha suggested as she nodded towards the crying redhead. Everyone agreed and made their way to the door, only to notice that Weiss had not moved. She was stood against the wall with her head down, as if distancing herself from Ruby.

"Weiss?" Blake called out but got no reply. Since entering the room Weiss completely shut out reality and was left with her thoughts berating her incapability of being a girlfriend. _A dunce? A dolt? A Pest? You have the nerve to call this amazing wonderful girl those hurtful words when they should be all directed at you! You don't deserve her! This is your entire fault! She's there crying her eyes out because you didn't help! You could have done something but you turned away thinking only of yourself. YOU'RE COLD AND SELFISH LIKE YOUR FATHER!_

"Weiss!" Blake called again, snapping the heiress back to reality. She looked over to the Fanus, now accompanied with Nora, then looked back to Ruby. The guilt made knots twist and turn inside her whenever she looked at her partner, forcing her to look down. But she couldn't leave her girlfriend alone, despite how redundant it was after what she did.

"I...I can't..." It was all Weiss could say.

_You're cold and selfish like your father!_

Blake nodded in understanding and was about to leave the room when suddenly Nora ran over to her bed. Nora pulled up the covers and reached inside, pulling out a brown teddy bear. Nora gently walked over to Ruby and placed the bear near her.

"You can borrow this for a while if you want?" Nora asked with her hands behind her back, nervously twisting her foot into the ground. For a while Ruby had not moved, still crying into the pillow. However just before Nora walked away with her usually happy face looking forlorn, one arm of Ruby's slowly coiled around the teddy bear and squeezed it tightly against her. Nora smiled happily knowing she had helped in some way. She then joined Blake as they left the room, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

_You're cold and selfish like your father!_

That sentence continued to echo throughout her head. What hurt the most was how true it was. When she was a child she reached out for any love a normal parent would give their child. The care a friend would give. Instead all she had her life was private tutors and rigorous tests and challenges to mould her into the future owner of the Schnee Dust Company. She hated her father for it. A cold, uncaring man whose only goal in life was the future of his company.

_You're cold and selfish like your father!_

Weiss finally moved from the wall and walked to Ruby's side. Seeing the girl like this was ripping her heart apart. She wouldn't dare try pulling out the splinters in her wounded arm, not only would it cause the young girl to cry out in pain but she wasn't a trained medic. She wouldn't know if doing it would harm her more than help her. She tried to reach out to her, to stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings to her.

_You're cold and selfish like your father!_

"Oh Ruby I'm so sorry!" Weiss collapsed onto her knees and the tears fell from her eyes. She held onto Ruby's shoulder as her hands were buried under the pillow. "I'm so sorry Ruby! I shouldn't have ever left you alone! I knew something was wrong and I still chose to go to class instead of be with you! What kind of g-girlfriend am I to have left you alone like that! I don't deserve you!" Weiss cried into the bed. Weiss already felt absolutely horrid but what made it worse was the little voice in her head that barked out how appalled it was with the way she was acting. It was her pride in the voice of her father. _"Look at you! A Schnee never cries! Pull yourself together! You're making a mockery of what we stand for! I will not have one weak link break the chain our family has crafted for generations!"_ She hated herself even more. Being with Ruby and being here at Beacon had made her open up out of the icy shell that encased her heart. But there were still shards of that ice within her. Remnants of who she once was demanding to return.

"W...Weiss," Ruby's voice rang in her ears, causing her to quickly look up. What she saw she would never forget. Ruby stared back with a small smile on her face, her silver eyes glistening with tears that continued to run down her face. Ruby hiccupped a sob every few seconds but... that comforting smile remained on her face. She reached forward and pulled up the corner of the bed covers and proceeded to wipe the heiress's eyes

"S...silly...It's...n...n-not your fault!" Ruby's smile broke temporarily as she breathed in a shaky breath but just a quickly put the smile back on her face. "I t-told you t...t...to go... r-remember?" Tears still streamed down her cheeks. "You weren't the one...that...that...l...l-lost...m...m...m...," Ruby couldn't continue as she broke down once more, her smile caving into her sadness. Weiss stared wide eyed at her leader. Despite the clear emotional devastation she was going through, despite losing her most important possession, Ruby put up a brave face to comfort her partner. All of the pain she was in and still she put Weiss' feelings before hers. It was that moment where she was one hundred percent sure of herself. There would be no more dancing around the issue. No more making excuses to not say it.

Weiss Schnee loved Ruby Rose.

Weiss wasted no more time in quickly clambering into the bed and pulling the younger girl against her in a hug. She squeezed the girl as tightly as she could. As much as Ruby appreciated the teddy bear it was no substitute for her girlfriend, the teddy bear was quickly discarded and Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress' waist. Both girls pressed their faces against each other's shoulders and cried, Ruby dampening Weiss' uniform and Weiss dampening Ruby's pyjama strap. They remained like that for a few minutes, clinging onto each other as if their life depended on it. The only sound in the room was their sobs and sniffles. Weiss had already started to rub her fingers through the black and red hair of her partner. Even though the crying had stopped she knew Ruby still felt the same. How could she have lost her cloak? Ruby didn't seem like the person to lose their most treasured item. So it made no sense that Ruby would just happen to be careless and lose it. When Weiss finally stopped her sniffles the door opened up.

"Weiss?" Yang poked her head in quietly. Weiss quickly rubbed her eyes from any tears stains before looking up to the blonde now entering the room.

"Y-Yang, where's everyone..." Yang quickly put a finger to her mouth then pointed to Ruby. Weiss looked down to her leader to find her asleep. Weiss sighed in relief that she was finally resting, still running her fingers through her hair. Yang walked over and sat on the other side of the bed opposite Weiss.

"Pyrrha and Jaune are currently tidying our dorm, hoping that they might find it in the mess somewhere. Nora's searching the locker room and training arena while Blake's searching the library," Yang informed quietly as to not wake her sister. Weiss nodded to show she was listening but refused to take her eyes away from Ruby.

"God... how she do that to her arm?" Yang went to reach for her cut splintered arm.

"Don't. Let the nurse take care of it. We might make it worse...," Weiss sighed, trying not to look at the bloodied arm. Yang sighed and lowered her arm. Silence fell upon the two girls as they watched their leader with sadness as she slept.

"While we were outside... it sounded like you were getting something off your chest?" Yang suddenly inquired with a soft smile. This wasn't the mischievous teasing smirk she usually gave Weiss when asking her something, one that she adopted when finding out that Weiss was dating her sister. This was the smile that a mother would give their child, asking for them to tell them what's wrong. Weiss wasn't surprised considering Yang became somewhat of a surrogate mother to Ruby. She was the one that read her stories when she went to bed. The one that alongside their dad, practically helped raise her. Weiss wished she knew that smile back home.

"I said to her that I was sorry. I just knew something was wrong when I saw Ruby a bit jittery and still looking for her cloak. I went to class and then went to the next one before I finally went looking for her... and yet... she put up a brave face and tried to comfort me... despite all she was feeling," Weiss explained quietly. Yang watched as Ruby stirred in her sleep with a light whimper, her arms tightening around Weiss' waist.

"Heh... she always did put others before her... despite how she was feeling," Yang tenderly stroked Ruby's shoulder. Another silence fell between the two girls, both with their own thought running through their mind. Yang was hoping that the cloak would be found soon while Weiss was debating whether to tell Yang something important. Eventually Weiss stopped moving her hand, leaving her fingers coiled in the mixture of black and red hair.

"...I love her...," Weiss spoke, barely a whisper.

"What's that princess?" Yang asked, looking up to the white haired girl. At first Weiss didn't reply, as if allowing what she said to sink in. Then she looked up to Yang with a look of certainty.

"I love her Yang," Weiss spoke aloud, not even caring if it's a whisper. Yes Weiss knew what she said and who she said it to. She knew how over protected Yang was of her sister and anyone planning to hurt her. Weiss half expected Yang's eyes to turn red and her hair to ignite after what she just said. But seconds went by and nothing happened. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. At thirty seconds Yang looked away and took a deep breath then let out a sigh.

"Well... that was a sentence I expected to hear you say out loud," Yang said calmly. Weiss was about to speak again when Yang's palm came up, stopping her. For a brief moment Yang's eyes did glow red but quickly changed back to lilac. Weiss had entered the bear's cave, she had to tread lightly.

"When you actually agreed to date her I was ready, so ready to pummel the life out of you. I could see it as clear as day how you were going to break her heart, the cold hearted ice queen incapable of any good feelings. But then something happened I never expected...," Yang looked up to Weiss with a stern look, but soon softened and let a smile grow. "You changed. You opened up, made jokes with us... albeit bad ones but that's beside the point. Ruby broke through your ice shell and let you free. It was then and seeing her as our leader that showed me how much she had grown up. She doesn't need her big old sister to look out for her anymore...," Yang got up and walked around the bed to Weiss.

"If you said that to me a month ago then I wouldn't have hesitated to break your nose. But now... seeing the person you are now... well... if you make Ruby happy then that'll make me happy," Yang extended her hand out. Weiss removed her hand from Ruby's hair and grasped the blondes hand and shook it.

"I trust you with my sister..." Weiss suddenly felt her hand begin to crush under Yang's grip, bones began to click as Yang continued to squeeze. "...Don't. Ever. Break. That. Trust." Yang released her grip and Weiss quickly pulled her hand back to her chest with a yelp. The bear let her leave the cave with its cub with a warning. Ruby then shifted in her sleep, turning on her back and releasing Weiss from her grip.

"Why don't you go try looking for the cloak? I'll keep watch over her," Yang said, sitting down on the bed again. Weiss nodded and got up from the bed, quickly making sure she had Myrtenaster before walking out the room. Now that Ruby was asleep and under the care of Yang she could use all her efforts to turn this school upside down.

She will find that cloak. Even if she has to tear down the walls of Beacon.

_**A/N: Whew another chapter done for this. Even though the chapters are shorter than I normally do I think it fits. But I'm willing to hear opinions from others! Leave a review to let me know and say if you like/dislike/want to criticize/want me to die.**_

_**Also I did upload the first prologue of my AU and in the end it wasn't called The RWBY Chronicles of Hordian. Instead it is called 'The Rose Knight' and I hope you check it out since it's the story that I'm the most excited for and have so much planned for it. Leave a review for it too as I'm eager to hear thoughts and opinions.**_

_**Well that's all there is to say except that I am halfway through writing up the next chapter for The White Rose in Red Snow, so expect that one soon :D**_

_**Hope you keep on reading,**_

_**The3Ryans**_

_**EDIT: Wow did I miss a big mistake out. Thanks for the review that notified me of it. Fun fact for you guys, I completed this chapter and was about to upload it when I thought I'd check the previous chapter to see if I hadn't missed anything. Turns out I completely forgot that I sliced up Ruby's arm and had no mention of it at all in Chapter 2. There's a lesson to be learned here guys. ALWAYS PROOF READ BEFORE UPLOAD! XD**_


End file.
